


Patience with Patients

by ShellyC9



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), F/M, However I will be using some HC from tumblr about Harvey..., I decided there wasn't enough Harvey Love so here I am bringing my own, I shall link the ones I mean, I'm baccckkkk, More Harvey is needed, Smut won't be until later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyC9/pseuds/ShellyC9
Summary: Spring 1.New Year. More Work.Harvey heard that a new farmer had arrived in town. He thought he could remain professional however there was something about her that threw him for a loop.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a short chapter cuz its the intro
> 
> but I'm finally back with more Stardew Valley fics <3
> 
> Some Harvey Love this time <3

New Year. More work.

A new farmer had arrived in town and Harvey had meant to introduce himself. As the town doctor, he needed to make them aware of who he was and where to go in case they needed him. However as much as he searched, this mystery farmer seemed to allude him. Days went by and eventually he gave up looking. He’d see them eventually. 

It was raining one Friday when he decided to venture to the Saloon. Everyone gathered there at the end of a working week. 

The Saloon was warm, with a combination of the fireplace and the number of people there were inside, and everyone seemed happy despite the poor weather.  
Marnie and Lewis were talking quietly together at their usual table.  
Shane and Pam were in their usual spots, looking worse for wear already despite his warnings to be careful with their drinking.  
Sam, Sebastian and Abigail were happily playing pool in the adjoining room while Demetrius and Robin were dancing along to the cheerful music.  
Clint and Wily waved over at Harvey and invited them to sit with him however he was distracted by the new figure stood at the bar. 

There she was, looking nothing like he expected. Short and chubby. Her golden brown hair was shoved into a bun and, while her face was gentle and pulled into a friendly smile, her deep green eyes screamed that she was exhausted.

Emily was happily chatting to the new farmer and seemed to pull Harvey into the conversation somehow.

“And here’s someone else you need to know! How about you introduce yourselves to each other while I get you both a new drink. What will you have?” Harvey ordered a pint of apple cider while the farmer ordered a summer fruit version. 

“Hi there. My name’s Harvey, I’m the local doctor.” He held his hand out. She eyed it for a moment before taking it.

“Michelle.” Gus slid over Harvey’s pint before going off and serving someone else. He took a deep swig before continuing his conversation.

“So how are you finding it here in the valley?”

“So quiet compared to the city but it’s what I came here for so I can’t complain.” She half laughed at the statement. “So…I’m assuming that you’ll need me to come to the clinic for a checkup?” He regarded her for a moment.

“I’ll have a look at your charts from your doctors back in the city and see how long ago your last one was. If it was more than a year ago then I’ll need to call you in.”

“Ahh…okay…I think I might be due but I’m not 100% sure.” She turned back to her drink at the bar and took a deep swig. As if to stop the conversation from continuing. 

In the awkward silence, he finished off the pint and decided that it was probably best that he left the farmer alone. He turned to leave. 

“It’s been nice meeting you. Don’t forget to stop by the clinic if you feel exhausted.”

“Um…yeah. Nice meeting you too.” She waved to him as he left and then turned back to Emily, eager to start up whatever conversation he had interrupted.

The air was calm as he walked back to the clinic. He couldn’t help but feel slight butterflies in his stomach. Meeting the farmer made him nervous…but why?

Ensuring the clinic was all locked up and everything was prepared for the next day, he climbed the stairs to his apartment. It was his safe haven filled with plenty of books and his plane sculptures, all of which provided a bit of an escape from his hectic life. He did his usual routine of eating a piece of fruit while reading some of his medical journals that he kept near his bed before brushing his teeth before bed. 

He couldn’t get the farmer out of his head and wish he had stayed to speak with her more He wanted to know more about her. 

He climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. Sleep escaped him.


	2. Eggs and Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Egg Festival is here! Michelle is nervous and Harvey is making a move...(a minor one...but still kind of a move)

It had been just under two weeks since Michelle had moved to town. The farm was slowly getting into shape and today was the first of the year’s events. She hadn’t expected the town to be so welcoming. She also hadn’t expected the “bachelors and bachelorettes” (as Marnie called them) to be so attractive. Michelle had never considered herself to be bisexual but moving to this town made her think otherwise. She had even embarrassed herself in front of the town doctor by being so fucking awkward because she could hardly look him in the eye. BUT today was a new day and she was determined to make a better impression of herself.

After doing her morning chores, she showered and dressed so that she didn’t feel so gross before heading into town. She could hear music as she drew closer. Before rounding the corner, Michelle stopped to take deep breaths. I can do this. I can do this. However, while concentrating on her breathing, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder which startled her and caused her breathing to become ridiculously uneven. Twisting around, she was met with the worried face of Harvey.

“Michelle? Are you okay? Do you need some help?” His hand was still on her shoulder….HIS HAND WAS STILL ON HER SHOULDER. She leaped back and hit the nearby fence causing the doctor to become even more concerned.

“I’m fine!! Yes all fine, all good!” Her squeaky voice said otherwise. Thankfully the doctor seemed to understand how nervous she was and took a step back, giving her space to be able to catch her breath. He smiled oh so gently at her and the butterflies invaded her stomach.

“Good. I’m sorry for getting so close. I saw you and I thought I’d come and ask if you’d like to join me? I understand if not though.” He looked down at his feet before looking over at the festival.

“Umm….sure why not? I may disappear off and speak to other people though…if that’s okay…” Her voice trailed off at the end. She hadn’t meant to say the last part yet it was force of habit. Harvey gave her a curious look which she hated before once again turning back to the festival.

“I wouldn’t expect you to hang out with me all day. As its your first event though, I didn’t want you to come alone…” He looked over his shoulder at her and waved her over. “Come on, let’s go.” That gentle smile of his came back and the butterflies started again.

Walking alongside Harvey, they entered the town square which was abuzz with life. Everyone was here. Marnie, Lewis, Leah, Elliot and the rest. Even Shane, who she had found to be the most unsociable person, was there. Maru had noticed her and Harvey together and had come over to investigate. Though she had said hello, neither Maru or Harvey seemed to be concentrating, which she used to her advantage and snuck away to speak to others.

“Hi Shane…” Michelle gingerly approached the Joja worker at the egg stall. He looked at her before giving her grunt of a greeting and turning back to the chickens.

“Hey Farmer. So hows life treating you?”

“Not too bad actually. I’m surprised you’re here.” He looked at her with slight surprise.

“Oh?” Michelle became flustered after realizing she probably just offended him. _Great start at making new friends, you absolute idiot._ Shutting out the voice, she tried again.

“I-I mean, you don’t seem like the type of guy who would come to this sort of an event! I’m sorry!” She moved to turn away but stopped when Shane responded.

“Okay. I guess I understand that. I’m not exactly the nicest person in town. However, as I live in Marnie’s, I help out with the chickens. Our hens have been working overtime to prepare for the festival so I’m looking after their eggs before I go home and feed them some delicious corn. They’ve earned it.” Talking about the chickens had caused Shane to start grinning, which was amazing to see. He caught the sight of her slight smile and returned to grump mode.

“Are you gonna just sit with me all day or are you going to go interact with others?” Michelle jumped a little at the statement.

“Oh sorry…I’ll go now…enjoy the rest of your day…” She scuttled away before he had a chance to say anything else.

She spent the rest of the afternoon, having a meaningful conversation with Emily while also being joined by Haley and Elliott. Emily had been the first one to truly speak to her as if she wasn’t some outsider and, for that, Michelle considered her a really good friend. Though Haley wasn’t entirely keen on Michelle at first, she warmed to her (possibly after a conversation with her sister). Elliott was also an easy person to talk to as their love of books sparked many conversations. She was lucky to have found someone with a high interest in reading like her.

Later on, She noted that Harvey was stood alone and went to stand with him, feeling bad for leaving him earlier.

“Hi again.” She slid up beside him, causing him to jump ever so slightly.

“Oh! Hi Michelle. Have you enjoyed your first festival?” There was a slight blush to his cheeks and the top of his ears.

“I have! Much more than I expected….” She paused for a second, glancing over at Harvey who was currently watching the egg hunt take place. “Harvey…I want to thank you.” His full attention turned to her.

“Whatever for?”

“You came for me this morning and encouraged me to join you. Though it may not have looked like it at first….it made me feel so much more at ease.” She turned to face him fully and gave him the biggest smile he could muster. “Thank you so much for thinking of me.” His ears and cheeks burned a much brighter shade of red. However, he returned the smile.

“The pleasure is all mine, Michelle, and if you ever need someone to hang out with again, feel free to ask.”

“I will…” She turned back to the egg hunt just in time to see Abigail win the prize.

It was much later than Michelle thought it was. It was true that time flies when you’re having fun. Stifling a yawn, she made her way slowly up the path towards home calling out to everyone and saying goodnight. She had truly had a special day and really made to feel as part of a group.

Michelle finished up her nightly chores and climbed into bed. Thinking about the day she’d had, she grinned to herself and fell asleep. She slept soundly that night, for what like the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need me a Harvey in life...


	3. Home Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems rushed. It's not intended to be that way.
> 
> This one goes into a little bit more of Michelle.
> 
> Mix of POV's this time.

The day of the Flower Dance. Harvey didn’t understand why they took part but it was tradition and it was only fair he played his part. He danced, he ate and it was a joy to see everyone there.

Except Michelle.

The farmer had been invited of course however she hadn’t turned up. Emily had expressed her disappointment in her new friend not coming but forgave her just this one

“It is only her first year after all” she had said.

And yet something was off. He couldn’t tell what exactly it was until around midnight.

There was a loud repetitive banging at the clinic door. It could only be an emergency. Scrambling down the stairs, glasses askew, Harvey opened the door to Shane cradling the farmer.

“I found her collapsed on her farm. I don’t know how long she’s been there.” They hauled her into the clinic and set her down on a table. She didn't have any physical injuries. Harvey suspected it was just exhaustion. 

“The only thing we can do it wait. Go home, Shane. I’ll phone you tomorrow when she’s awake and give you an update.” Though hesitant, Shane agreed and left the clinic.

Harvey hated leaving patients on their own. He set up a nearby bed for him to sleep and tried to drift off. Sleep came to him but it took a while.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Where am I?_

Everything ached and the air was filled with chemicals.

Harvey’s.

She opened her eyes and searched for a nearby clock. 6am. She carefully looked around the room. Harvey was sleeping nearby. She could leave without waking him. She kept a continuous eye on him. She sat up. He didn’t move. She stood up. He slept soundly. She moved to the door.

“And where are you going?” _FUCK._ She paused at the door and didn’t move. She heard Harvey move behind her.

“Before you go anywhere, I need to check up on you.” _Oh no._

“I’m fine. I’ll just go.”

“No you will not. You are my patient and I have a duty of care to you.” He was annoyed. It was clear in his voice. Please don’t be mad. Please don’t be mad. Her breathing became rapid.

“Please. Let me go home.” She had to get out but she knew Harvey would probably stop her from leaving. Her legs started to shake.

“I’m sorry, Michelle, but I have to insist you stay here.”

“I HATE HOSPITALS.” She screamed at him causing him to jump. She felt her legs go from underneath her and she wrapped her arms around her head, as if to try and protect herself from some invisible force. Everything was still for a moment. She couldn’t hear over the sound of blood rushing round her head. A gentle pair of hands set themselves on hers.

“Okay. I understand. How about I come to yours to perform my checks? While it is usually only reserved for those who struggle to come into the clinic, I think I can make an exception.” He’s just trying to help. That’s all. She slowly looked up, feeling embarrassed about her outburst. He helped her through some breathing exercises to compose herself before they arranged for Harvey to come to the farmhouse after the clinic closed.

“I’ll see you in a few hours.” She left without saying goodbye, taking in a deep breath as she hit fresh air. She didn’t realise how guilty she felt for not saying goodbye until she sat on her couch.

______________________________________________________________________________ 

He gently knocked on the door to the farmhouse before turning and looking at the open space in front. She had really done well for herself. The fields closest to the house were covered in the fruits of her labours and he could see the plot for where she intended to place a coop.

“Admiring my farm?” He jumped, not hearing the door open. Michelle’s laughter filled the air and a blush came to his cheeks.

 “Ah yes. Its coming along well.”

“It is! I should have the funds for the coop raised in a couple of weeks so I’m looking forward to having animals on the farm. Come on inside, I made up a jug of coffee for you.” She went inside and he followed. Upon entering, the first thing he noticed was how snug the farmhouse was.

In front of the TV, there was a sofa covered in warm fluffy blankets and a coffee table between the two. A door leading to the bedroom was slightly ajar showing a golden retriever curled up on an old rug. It was so homely. It made his own apartment seem empty.

“Would you rather we sit in here or would the bedroom be better?” Keep your thoughts clean. Keep your thoughts clean.

“Here will be just fine Michelle. If you want to get yourself settled, I’ll get things ready.” Michelle got herself settled on the couch as her pooch came into the room and nuzzled into her master’s leg. Fully prepared, he put on his doctor face and turned to Michelle.

“Would you mind just lifting your shirt slightly. I need to listen to your heart.” She hesitated.

“Is…is it necessary? Can’t you listen to my heart through my top?” She seemed to grip the bottom of her shirt to stop him from pulling it up.

“I’m sorry but to get the best results, I need to place the stethoscope on your back.” She continued to protest but eventually let him lift up her shirt. He made sure the stethoscope was warm before placing it on her back when something caught his eye.

At first he thought it was a stretch mark like the others and yet the more he inspected it…the more he saw was it really was. A scar on her side. Seemingly placed there to blend in with the stretch marks. He listened to her heart rate while looking for other marks. There were so many more. Small and well placed like the first one. Purposely done. He had to concentrate on what he was doing. There would be time for looking at these another time but he couldn’t help it. He had to try so hard to keep his mouth shut. He couldn’t risk causing her further anxiety. She might not ever come to him again and he couldn’t risk that. There was too much at stake.

As if sensing something was wrong, she turned to him.

“Um…is something wrong? Do you need me to move?” He removed the stethoscope and wrote her heart rate down in his notebook.

“No everything’s fine. I’m just going to check your temperature and measure your weight and height and I’ll be done okay?” She took a deep breath and nodded, turning to face away from him. He continued with his checks, doing exactly as he had said, all the while still seething over the marks. He now understood why she had felt so uncomfortable lifting her shirt but maybe she thought they were well hidden. _Not to these eyes_. In the end, her vitals were fine, she was just working too hard. He gave her the usual _take care of yourself and come see me_ speech before writing something down.

 “Here…” He slid a slip of paper towards her on the table. “I’m going to go now but if you ever feel like you need help at any time, here is my personal number. Call or text me at any time, okay?” She took it and smiled. He stayed for a little while longer making small talk before they both walked out of the farmhouse. Harvey to go home and Michelle to do chores.

Not long after he arrived home, his phone buzzed in his jacket pocket. A simple message from a number he didn’t have but he knew right away who it was.

“Thank you so much for today. You don’t know how much I appreciate it. Michelle x”

He couldn’t stop grinning.


End file.
